In today's world the techniques have become advance in terms of storing data by proposing different models for storing a large amount of data efficiently and economically. In a traditional network storage system, lots of data storage devices are present which includes hard drives, memory card etc. While storing data, reliability is a major concern in large distributed systems. Although replication is the simplest way of achieving reliability, coding based techniques are also been used.
Many such methods and systems for regeneration of failed nodes storing data have been proposed. One such method and system (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/326,880) relates to a technology in which data blocks are coded into erasure coded blocks in a two-staged, two-level processing operation. In a first processing stage, original blocks are coded into a first level of output data blocks including one or more parity blocks. In the second stage, the first level blocks are partitioned into groups, and these groups are used to generate a second level of parity blocks. The blocks are maintained among a plurality of storage nodes. Recovery of a failed block is accomplished by accessing only the other data blocks associated with the failed data block's coding group. Although, the technique is capable of regenerating the failed node but it involves additional computational complexity. Also the systematic repair is possible but it is difficult to achieve the exact repair for the redundant nodes.
Therefore, there is need for a system and method to provide an exact regeneration of the storage node by using a few operations which results in reduced computational complexity.